Body problems
by 413x
Summary: Really a dream made fic. When Cloud tries to get Aerith back to life a soul does go into it....but not hers... Rated for a characters launguage and any other cuss words they may say
1. Welcome back? First paragraph

Disclaimer!

I don't own any of the characters…..

Yea that's about it…

Cloud sighed as he leaned on the balcony. He was in regular clothes while a very dead Arieth lies on a platform, near her, Sepherioth's sword next to her. "Ok, try number three..." So far all cloud has been doing since her death is inserting and un-inserting the sword to see if he could bring her back by way of reversing things. This time though he got something: "Why are you killing me?" He looked and saw Arieth was breathing this time. He instantly took out the sword and started to dab at the wound of the 1/6'Th insert. "Now, stop that, we promised each other that we'd take care of ourselves, right Kairi?" Cloud stopped suddenly. "Kairi?" "Yea, that's who you are right? No, you're too manly for that voice…" Arieth suddenly sprang up and pointed, with her eyes still closed. "RIKU? Don't give those fan girls, any ideas hear me?" Arieth finally opened her eyes and jumped a quarter mile. "YOU'RE NOT RIKU!" Cloud gave her a look. "Arieth? You sure your ok in the head?" Arieth gave him a look as well. "Arieth? I'm Sora…"


	2. Say hello to trouble

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**I don't own any of the characters…..**_

Yea that's about it…

Warning!  
Cussing from Sora…

* * *

"So tell me why I'm in your dead broad's body?" Cloud shot a glare to Sora. "She is not a broad she is a woman!" Sora shook his hands in front of his face. "Ok, Ok, Why am I stuck in your woman's body?" Cloud shook his head. He was just not going to get through to this boy. "Please work with me here…what did you do last?" Sora put a finger to his lip. "I think Riku knocked me out when we were battling together…I told him kicking me in the nuts or head might kill me…" Cloud gave Sora a look. He sighed as he got up to get a glass of water and came back seeing Sora gone. "Oh great, where did that kid go to now?" He started knocking on all of the doors until he got to his room and found Sora taking off Aerith's dress and starting to put on one of his outfits. "HEY! Those are my clothes! I'm sure Aerith has some tomboy clothes!" Sora pouted. "No, I want male clothes, not a damn tank top that shows her boobies…" Cloud laughed as he started to yank the shirt off of Sora. Little did he know that Sora took off the bra first and was yanking it down over his chest. "Wha-…?" He fell back in a full nose spurt and Sora freaked.

"So what did you want to show us Cloud?"

Cloud stood in the middle of the room surrounded by his closest friends (From what I know…) Vincent was on his left diagonally, Yuffie on his right. Leon was diagonally right in front of him and Cid was on the left. "Well, since you are my closest friends I hope you can keep this all a secret from anyone that asks about Aerith's new behavior…" Yuffie jumped up in glee. "OH! You brought her back! Now we can go shopping again!" Cloud shhh'ed her and made her sit back down. "That's the thing about her behavior…it may seem a little boyish so you don't really want to take her shopping since she would be a complete bore…" Yuffie hmphed and Cid gave a chuckle. "Come on out Aerith!" Sora walked out in Aerith's old outfit, muttering inside of his head that he was going to kill cloud if he ever saw him again after this. "Hi guys!" Cloud coughed loudly. "Hello old friends!" Cloud coughed again and Leon patted him on the back. Sora stayed silent. Vincent coughed to get everyone's attention "So, what did you do to bring her back Cloud?" Cloud looked at Vincent oddly then answered with a: "Tried a reverse process of the sword and she came back!" Cid did his usual 'Swipe the bottom of his nose with his thumb' thing. "Heh, glad to see her back too, she was the white mage in our group!" Sora looked up with an eyebrow raised. "White what?" Cloud elbowed Sora in the ribs. "Heh, seems that the time in purgatory wiped her memory!" He put his head next to Sora's and whispered "Stop messing this up idiot…" Sora smiled nervously, water drops and all. "Ok…honey…"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters fellow readers….

This is my first time and I am only allowed on the computer on the weekends and on reverse minimum days…


	3. Dun duh duh dun

I do not own any of the characters in this story...

Flames (if any) shall keep me warm when a cold front comes in...

* * *

We now join the crew in the caravan towards the next town. The town has a problem with trolls and they were called to get there and get rid of the trolls for the town. But alas, this spooks Sora for he hasn't even handled a weapon except a wooden sword. He and cloud were in the first wagon being dragged by a choboco that they had lying around. Sora was twiddling his thumbs but cloud told him to stop since Aerith never did that. "You know…I never liked you anyway…." Sora hmphed and scooted to the other edge of the wagon, behind the items. Cloud sighed. A little farther, closer to town, the caravan stopped so they could all get a stretch. Vincent didn't get out. He went to the caravan where the items, and Sora, were. He got such a view since Sora was asleep in a pose only he could pull off when he was male. "Aerith?" Vincent tugged on Sora's dress to get her/his attention and he sprang up clutching an imaginary wooden sword. "Oookk…" Vincent grabbed a water and walked away slowly from Sora.

Once in the town everyone went to the inn. That is if you include a pissy Sora mumbling all the way there. The town mayor was very glad to see the whole group he was clapping the whole time they entered. "When I got the news that you got your white mage back I nearly fainted from the joy!" Yuffie leaned close to Cid. "I think this is going to take a while, want me to get you some water?" Cid nodded and Yuffie walked off. "And now that you are all here we can finally get rid of these monsters that have terrorized our beloved town…" Leon elbowed cloud. "He's not going to pay that much, he pulled the 'beloved town' card…" Cloud 'shssed' him. "Wait, he's wearing a lot of Gil so we might have a cash cow here…" The mayor walked over to Sora. "And the white mage is as lovely as ever…" The mayor kissed Sora on the hand and Sora started to look sick. Cloud shook his head slightly and Sora gulped down whatever he was about to leave in a toilet.

Going to the designated area cloud dragged Sora away from the group. "Now listen, you are what's known as the white mage. You summon huge monsters to fight for you and heal us with various magic attacks you a-" Sora stopped him. "Well screw you then, I'm gunna try to get me back to my world, now if you don't mind…." He shoved cloud out of the way and started to walk towards the nearest inn. Cloud lasso'd Sora and dragged him along. "What took you so long?" Cloud patted Sora on the back, who was in fact giving him the dirtiest look he could muster. "Just seeing if Aerith could still do magic!" "Let's see her summon a choboco then!" Everyone looked at Tifa. She shrunk and skittered away. "So where're the monsters we need to beat?" Cid jerked a thumb to the small horde walking slowly towards them. Sora's eyes lit up then and there. "C'mon! Let's go kick some Monsters asses!" Sora charged with cloud's sword in hand. Cloud patted himself down and cursed. After Sora managed to slice one of the trolls in half everyone looked down at Cloud.

_"That's not Aerith is it Cloud?"_

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Maybe…eh heh heh…"


End file.
